


Curiosity Killed the Cat, But Satisfaction Brought It Back

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Best Friends, Clothes Wetting, Domestic, Gay Castiel, Heterosexual Dean, Male Friendship, Male Solo, Masturbation, Neighbors, Omorashi, One-Sided Attraction, Piss, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After unintentionally seeing a preview for a watersports porno, Cas finds himself wondering what would make peeing ones self feel so good. So he decides to find out for himself. After three weeks of attempting and chickening out, he finally does it. He pisses himself. And it feels amazing. But immediately afterwards, Dean knocks on his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed the Cat, But Satisfaction Brought It Back

Ever since that ad Cas saw while watching porn, he couldn’t get his mind off piss. The ad had featured a few different five second clips of two girls rubbing themselves and pissing on the other and a third clip of both of them moaning. Upon first _accidental_ watch, Cas was disgusted and appalled, but after a few moments, he was more intrigued. Urination for sexual pleasure. It’s not something that he’d ever heard of or experienced before, but nevertheless, this strange concept had his attention. Even though the ad was for females - which confused Cas beyond belief as to why they’d advertise lesbian porn on a strictly gay men site - Cas paid the five dollars and bought the thing. It was almost an hour long, but Cas had stopped mid jerk-off to watch it anyways. Needless to say, he went soft immediately at the sight of naked women, but he tried to ignore that and watched the movie. 

 

Cas had watched that odd porn film multiple times now and that’s how he ended up where he was now, three weeks later - standing on a towel in a pair of old jeans in the middle of his kitchen. The women in the video seemed to take so much sexual joy from being covered in pee, so Cas was curious as to why this was and he was set to find out. And he definitely would have if it weren’t for one little problem; He was horrified at the idea of pissing anywhere but the toilet and the occasional shower. That probably stemmed from an incident in first grade when he had to go during a test so he just pulled it out and pissed on the floor of the classroom right under his seat.

 

Cas had stood in this same spot so many times already, bladder bursting to the point of his legs shaking, but then would chicken out at the last second and run to the bathroom. This situation wasn’t any different yet. His stomach hurt from holding everything so long and he kept on eyeing the bathroom door. 

 

“No.” He told himself sternly. “Stop with the bathroom.” 

 

Cas took a deep breath and shut his eyes. He imagined himself standing in his bathroom in front of his toilet, hand holding his dick aimed at the toilet. He kept imagining that situation before he felt pressure release and his underwear and pants started getting warm. He quickly opened his eyes and looked down, forcing himself to stop peeing. The crotch of his jeans was dark and wet along with the inside of one of his legs. It was just barely there, but the dark stripe down the inside was visible. Cas stared at his pants in awe. Nothing felt orgasmic just yet, but the release of pressure felt nice. He was reminded of said pressure by a strong jolt in his stomach. He gave in to the urge completely and watched as his jeans soaked from inside out, yellow flowing over his ankles and onto the towel beneath him, which he suddenly noticed wasn’t going to be big enough. 

 

He was even surprised when he realised he didn’t care. Because…this _did_ feel good. His legs were slicked up and everything felt really hot and parts of his pants were sticking to his legs. He was still going, golden piss seeping out from under the table and spreading across the floor. A small moan escaped from Cas’s lips as he felt himself finishing, the wetness stopping spreading. He exhaled a large breath and looked down. His pants had gone from a dusty blue to a dark navy and his feet were shiny from the liquid. The white towel was now a pale yellow and there was piss pooled around him on the hardwood floor. Then he was left with the matter of the giant hard on he had. 

 

Cas smiled to himself as he unzipped his pants and wrapped a hand around his cock and began pumping himself. It was already nice and slick from his pee and that was extremely convenient for him. He jerked himself, sliding his hand up the shaft of his dick faster and faster until he cried out and shot come onto his hand and the countertop.

 

“I’ve been missing out.” He laughed, wiping his hand on the side of his jeans.

 

“You okay in there, Cas?” He heard a voice call from outside the front door.

 

“Dean. Fuck.” Cas groaned.


End file.
